Three Is Better than One
by Habibty17
Summary: How would the story be if Fíli and Kíli had an older sister? Would the outcome be any different? Would Thorin be more kind? Níli is not just a female dwarf; she is protective of her brothers whom she loves more than anything. The journey will be a hard one with many obstacles, but how will she handle those? Can she save those she loves, and will she find some romance along the way?
1. The Beginning

_**A/N:**_

_**Hi everyone, welcome to the story of Níli, sister-daughter of Thorin Oakenshield.  
I had this thought; how would it be for Fíli and Kíli to have an older sister? Thus came this story.  
This is just a prologue before I start with the movies where I will be letting Níli join of course.**_

* * *

**Meeting Fíli**

"It's so tiny uncle Thorin."

Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór smiled down at his niece and shifted the little bundle that held the future King under the Mountain, one arm now free to effortlessly lift the lass up and place her on his knee. He watched how she studied her little brother with her big, blue eyes and chuckled when she wrinkled her nose.

"Not very pretty, are you?" she frowned, reaching out one finger to touch the little blonde tuft of hair that was visible.

"Now now, Níli," Thorin scolded gently, "that is not a very nice thing to say about your little brother."

"Mama always said not to lie, uncle." Níli said, looking up at him with innocent eyes. "I didn't say he was ugly. Just not pretty."

The dark-haired dwarf had to stop himself from laughing at his niece's clever answer.

"He's all wrinkly."

"That is normal for a baby, Níli. You were wrinkly as well when you were born 10 years ago."

Níli's eyes widened comically and her little mouth popped open. "I was?" When her uncle gave an amused nod, her expression changed into one of concentration, as if she was thinking about something very deeply. Her eyes settled back on her little brother and after a while of observing the sleeping baby, she nodded thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about, little one?" Thorin asked her gently, albeit curiously.

"He has yellow hair," she said. The Prince lifted one eyebrow and wondered where his niece was going with this. "Papa has yellow hair too."

He nodded, telling her that they indeed shared the same hair colour.

"Papa is pretty, so that means that Tiny will be pretty too. Right uncle?" Níli looked up at Thorin with certainty in her eyes. She was intelligent for her age, of that the Prince was certain.

"He will grow to be a very handsome lad one day." Thorin nodded. "But you will have to help him."

The little dwarfling sighed as if a huge burden had just been presented to her. "How?"

"You can start by showing your little brother his big sister." Thorin told her, before he stood up from with both of his sister-children and placed Níli on the chair. Ignoring her protests and sending her a stern look, he gently laid the baby-dwarfling in her arms and couldn't help but feel satisfied when she automatically held him close to her, being careful as to not grip the blonde baby too tight.

Thorin knelt down a little and looked on how his niece was handling having her little brother in her arms for the first time.

The blue-eyed dwarfling studied the tiny bundle in her arms and a slow smile started to form when her little brother made eye contact with her. They shared the same color of eyes. "He's looking at me, uncle."

"He recognizes you as his big sister, Níli." He gently told her, feeling relieved when his niece didn't refer to her brother with 'it' any more. "Your uncle Frérin did the same when I first held him in my arms when I was but a dwarfling myself."

"What do big brothers and sisters do?" she asked her uncle curiously, not once taking her eyes off the now awake baby.

"They love and protect them fiercely."

Uncertainty began to show itself on Níli features and as always, she looked at her uncle for assuring. "Do you think I can do that?"

Thorin gave her a meaningful look and patted her head softly. "I have no doubt that you will be the best older sister that any dwarf could ever ask for."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You promise?"

"I swear."

Satisfied with her uncle's answers, she turned her attention back to her sibling and felt surprised but satisfied when she noticed that his eyes had not strayed from her being. She slowly guided her pinky to his face and stroked his chubby cheek, pleasantly surprised by the softness of his skin. Her surprise turned into shock when a tiny hand took a hold of her finger, and her little brother started to let out a high sound. It took her a while before she realized that it was his way of laughing. She kept still, watching how his little fingers curled around her pinky. She stayed seated like that, her uncle near to keep a watchful eye on the both of them. After a while, she began to feel his grip soften and saw how his eyes fluttered closed.

"What do you think, Níli?" Thorin asked his niece expectantly. It surprised him how important it was for him to see and hear the acceptance of his sister-daughter.

"What's his name?" she asked, her eyes not straying from her sleeping sibling.

"Fíli."

A grin broke out on her features and she turned her head so fast, one of her dark-brown braids almost whipped Thorin in the face. "Fíli sounds a lot like Níli!"

Thorin shushed his niece with a smile, reminding her that the little bundle in her arms was sleeping peacefully. "It does."

Giggling softly, Níli gazed at her little brother and her once curious and reluctant gaze changed into one of acceptance, pride and love for her little sibling.

"Well Fíli," she whispered, "you may not be very pretty and smell a bit weird, but you have the best name ever. And you are a little adorable." Níli added, pressing a kiss on top of Fíli's head.

Thorin gleamed with pride and chuckled heartily. His chuckled suddenly stopped when he remembered what she had said. Smell a bit weird?

Standing straight again and taking Fíli in his own arms, he sniffed him and gritted his teeth when he smelled something familiar.

"Dís!"

"Shh, uncle Thorin!"

* * *

**Meeting Kíli**

"Uncle Thorin?"

"Yes?" Thorin sighed, turning his head to look at his sister's daughter who was watching her younger brother play with some beads.

"Why is mama screaming so much?" 'Kggh' noises could be heard every time Fíli bumped two beads against each other.

As if on que, Dís let out a scream of pain and Thorin cringed. "Well," he coughed uncomfortably, "your mother is having another dwarfling. You know that Níli, your father and mother told you."

The 15 year old had a contemplating look on her face before she looked at her uncle. "It hurts?"

"No Níli," he sarcastically replied, "she is screaming because it tickles."

"Papa sometimes tickles mama," she said thoughtfully, "but I never hear mama scream like that when papa does so."

Thorin blinked down at his very serious looking niece. "Go play with Fíli, please. You are making your uncle crazy."

The dwarf felt worried when a giant grin formed on her delicate dwarven features. "Mama says that is im-im… uh… im-"

"Impossible?"

"Yes! That! Because you are already crazy uncle!" She let out a giggle in delight when Thorin got a slight glare in his eyes and squealed with laughter when he picked her up and started tickling her.

"Now that is a sight not many get to see!"

Abruptly stopping the tickling fight, Thorin looked up and cleared his throat when he saw his younger brother standing in the doorway. "Frérin, Dís is in-"

"Labour, yes," he chuckled, bending down to pick up his nephew, "I could hear her all the way from the castle. Poor sister."

"Uncle Thorin says mama screams because it tickles." Níli exclaimed, throwing her arms up and walking toward her other uncle to greet him with a tug on his long, dark hair when he bend down to greet his niece.

"Is that so?" Frérin asked, raising his eyebrows at his older brother and chuckling when he saw the embarrassed look on his face.

"Yes, ask Fíli!" Standing on her toes, Níli looked at her brother in the arms of her uncle and shot the dwarfling an affectionate smile. "Uncle Thorin did say so, right Fíli?"

The blond dwarfling could only blink at his sister before he reached out a hand to tug on a bead in her hair.

"Fíli, not now, mama just got them right again! Wait until she is done with the tickles."

Through the laughter of Frérin and the groan of Thorin, a soft wailing could be heard from the bedroom where Dís lay. Everyone in the room fell silent, even Níli whose eyes grew wide with remembrance and fascination. Not even bothering to shoot her uncles a questioning look, she all but ran to the door and softly opened it, only to stop when she saw the older dwarf who had helped deliver Fíli 5 years ago hold up a bundle that was crying and wiggling.

"Mama?" she hesitantly asked, feeling more certain when her mother shot her a tired but love filled smile.

"Come Níli, meet your new brother." Dís said in her husky voice, beckoning her daughter closer and biting her lip to keep in laughter when Níli's shoulders slumped. She had hoped for a sister.

"Oh," Níli sighed. "A brother, again? Mama, I already have Fíli."

Ignoring her daughter's moaning, she gently accepted her newborn son from the older dwarf and gestured for Níli to come closer, sending a smile towards the door when it opened to reveal her brothers and other son.

"Come," she said, "welcome the newest addition to our family."

Thorin and Frerin with Fíli in his arms made their way to the bed where Dís lay and marveled over the now calm newborn.

"A fine lad, sister." Thorin smiled proudly. "He will be a strong one."

"Indeed," Frérin grinned, "look at the dark hair, he has the Dúrin spirit."

Settling his nephew close to Dís, Frérin watched how Fíli studied his little brother before he looked up at his mother and smiled cutely.

"Accepted I believe." Thorin chuckled heartily. Looking behind him, he smiled gently at his niece who was still frowning at the floor. "Níli, come."

Reluctantly looking up at her uncle, Níli sighed but slowly walked toward the bed, stopping next to Thorin before he gave her a gentle push to urge her on. Giving her tired mother a kiss on her nose, she ignored Fíli trying to tug at her hair beads and looked down at her new brother.

His eyes were open, big and brown orbs staring up at her. Níli tilted her head and studied him silently. Nobody uttered a word until the baby began to cry softly.

"See!?" a distraught Níli exclaimed. "He does not even like me, mama!"

"Oh hush Níli," Dís frowned, "would you like it if someone looks at you with the face you just made? Come now," she sighed when her daughter looked down at the sheets guiltily, "say a proper hello to him. Go on."

Crawling further up the bed, Níli took a seat next to her mother and accepted the little bundle in her arms. When he didn't stop crying, she looked up helplessly to her uncles but both had amused smiles on their faces. 'They are not helpful,' she thought. Remembering her mother making noises when Fíli cried, she tried to do the same thing and frowned when he only began to cry harder. Ignoring the chuckles of the adults around her, Níli began to softly talk to her new brother.

"Look, it is no fun for me either. I have to hold you, that does not mean I want to. At least you smell nicer than when I held Fíli," she whispered, "he smelled awful!" To further explain how awful it was, she scrunched her nose up and stuck her tongue out with a disgusted face.

Her face fell back normally when the crying abruptly stopped. Tilting her head a little when she saw his lips beginning to tremble again, Níli pulled the same face again and huffed when the trembling stopped. "He likes my silly face more than my normal face."

Thorin, Frerin and Dís shared worried looks. Siblings were normally supposed to bond immediately, they had never seen something like this before.

Níli disappointed features stayed like that when she further inspected her brother. "We share the same hair." Looking at her mother, she took one hand from under her brother and pointed at the dark tuff of hair. "Look, that is it. At least me and Fíli-"

"Fíli and I, dear."

"-Fíli and me share the eyes, dimples and chin!"

"Why yes, indeed you do share all of those." Dís nodded before she pointed at her newborn son. "But look at his nose. And what about his lips, ears and eyebrows? They look very similar to yours, do you not think so?"

Looking at the things her mother pointed out, a smile slowly started to grace Níli's features. "Yes, I see it! Look mama, look at the little dot under his eye! I have that too!"

"See Níli?" Frérin smiled, relieved that his sister's daughter was smiling again. "He looks very much like you."

Nodding happily, Níli carefully bowed her head and pressed a tiny kiss on her brother's forehead. Straightening, she smiled when he cooed softly instead of crying.

"Look Fíli, this is our new brother. What is his name?" Níli asked her mother.

"You choose." Dís said after contemplating the thought for a while.

"Tíli. No wait," Níli snorted, "that is for a lass. Bíli? No no, not good. Hmm…" she murmered, looking at the ceiling as if that would help her come up with something.

"Kghh!"

Frowning, Níli rolled her blue eyes when she saw Fíli playing with the beads again.

"Kghh!"

"Fíli, I am thinking. Your 'kghh' noises are not help- wait! That's it! Kghh!" she grinned.

"What?" Thorin blinked. "You want to name your brother… 'kghh'?

Shaking her head as if it was the most stupid question he could have asked, Níli looked at her uncle and smiled. "No uncle Thorin, Kíli. See, I came up with the íli and Fíli the K. It is the fair thing to do, since it is not just my brother but ours."

Dís smiled proudly at her daughter and pressed a kiss to her hair, happy that her only female child was so kind hearted.

"Know what our new job is?" Níli asked Fíli, bending closer to her blond brother.

Shaking his head at his older sister, Fíli looked at her with wide and curious eyes.

"Protect him like he is the most important thing in the world, like all older siblings must do. Will you help me with that?" Grinning at Fíli when he gave her a very serious nod, she shuffled next to him and whispered to both her brothers. About what? Only they knew.

"Dís," Thorin whispered, not wanting to interrupt the whispering dwarflings. "Where is your husband? Do not tell me that… again?"

Snorting in amusement, the female dwarf motioned her head towards the other side of the bed. "He still cannot handle a birth it seems. I will wake him up when it is time for supper."

* * *

_**That was the prologue for this story. If you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it, please leave a review! And I may have written Thorin more gentle and kind, but keep in mind that it was worth a celebration.**_

_**Hope to see you in the next chapter!**_

_**xxx Habibty17**_


	2. A Change

_A/N:_

_Hey there! So, this chapter is still not in the timeline of the movies and books, but rather when the siblings were still younger. A bit of a sad chapter this time; their father has passed away during the Battle where Azog lost his arm and Thorin got his famous title Oakenshield. The siblings will be older than in the previous chapter and you will see a different side of a more mature, responsible Níli._

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC, Níli. The rest does not belong to me. Damn it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Mama, please say something."

Níli was kneeling in front of her mother, a hopeful look on her face. Dís hadn't talked for days, too heartbroken by the terrible loss of her husband and beloved brother to truly see what was going on around her. She was as good as lost in her own mind, trapped in darkness and not knowing how to banish it.

"I need you," Níli whispered, grabbing a hold of her mother's hands and ignoring the cold touch that greeted her. "Fíli and Kíli need you, please mother. Try to come back for us."

It was no use. The past 7 days, her mother hadn't uttered a single sound except for the long, anguished cries that could be heard coming for her bedroom at night.

Níli sat there, hours it seemed before she gave up and released the hold on Dís' hands. "Come mama, I will take you to bed. The moon is shining bright tonight, it might help you sleep better." Being gentle, she lifted her smaller mother in her arms and carried her to bedroom before tucking her in the warm sheets. "Sleep mother, tomorrow is a new day." Pressing a final kiss to her mother's forehead, Níli walked from the room and closed the door behind her, willing her build up tears to go away.

Making her way to the living room, she sat down on her favorite chair and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't do this anymore; her mother always silent and unmovable, her uncle filled with grief for so many brave dwarves that were lost, including her youngest uncle, grandfather and great-grandfather. And then there were Fíli and Kíli, her beloved siblings who missed their mother's care and love.

All the pent up tears that she refused to shed almost made their way down her cheeks when she heard the floor creaking. "Níli? Is mama sleeping now?"

Taking her head out of her hands, she looked at her two siblings who were standing in the doorway with sad looks on their faces. She tried giving them a smile but was sure it came out more like a grimace. "Yes Fíli," she whispered, "mama is sleeping now. She was tired. Are you hungry? Do you need me to prepare some of the meat that we still have? I am sure I can make some stew, or-"

"No sister." Kíli shook his head, brown hair flaying around. "We just wanted to make sure mama was doing better. Is she?"

"Oh yes! Yes," Níli cleared her throat, hating to lie at her siblings but seeing no other option. She hated it even more when she saw her siblings unhappy. "She fell asleep immediately, she will be much better tomorrow."

Her two brothers shot each other skeptical looks before they wished her a good night and retreated to her room.

Sighing, Níli decided to do the same and walked to her room before starting to prepare herself for bed. Finally laying under the covers, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Sleep wouldn't come, not even after an hour of tossing and turning. She missed the comfort of her father, the gentle way in which he would always be able to bring a smile to her face, even when she got pranked horribly by her two younger brothers and found a toad in her favorite pair of leather boots. She missed her uncle Frérin, who had the most amazing humor she had ever witnessed, no doubt passed on to her brothers. And she missed her mother, the loving and gentle woman who was now suffering the losses of her dear ones.

She was taken out of her dark thoughts when she heard her door open. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she sighed sadly when she saw Kíli standing with tears in his brown orbs. Opening her arms, she motioned for him to come and he wasted no time in running to his sister and crawling into her arms, as if he was still a dwarfling.

"It's alright, no need to be strong now," she whispered to him, rubbing his back when she felt his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs, "let it out."

Níli let out her own tears when she heard her brother's anguished sobs. Hearing the door open again, she looked over the shoulder of Kíli and held out one arm when she saw her other sibling standing, his blond hair unruly with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Fíli sniffed quietly. "I miss papa."

"Oh Fíli," Níli whispered, beckoning him towards her. When she had him in her other arm, she sat against her bed's headboard and made sure the blanket was tight around the three of them. "I miss papa too. And uncle Frérin. All our good friends. But you know what?" she sniffed, waiting for her brothers to look up at her. "We are going to make sure that they did not die in vain. We will honor them and tell everyone, even if they do not want to hear it, how they were the greatest warriors."

Neither sibling said anything. Both of them send her sad looks that made her heart clench before they snuggled back against her neck.

"Why is mama not with us?"

"Mama is sleeping, Kíli, you know that."

Níli frowned when he abruptly pulled away from her started glaring at her. "You always say that! That means she has been asleep for a week now! It's not fair, I want her here!"

Níli gently shushed him before pulling her younger brother back when he started to cry again. She knew her mother was deeply buried in her grief, but she had thought that having three children would get her out of it eventually. Níli could handle being alone, seeing as her uncle was busy now and stuck in his own grief, but her siblings were still young and needed the comfort of their mother. Yes, she was here now and both of them began to look up to her more and more when they needed something, but that was not the way it is supposed to be. Dís was supposed to comfort her children, hugging them close to her and whispering soothing words in their ears, like she herself was doing right now.

Níli felt her siblings' breathing grow steadier and they soon fell asleep. She didn't think about how they were actually to old now or the fact that her bed was not suited for three young dwarves; laying down with each sibling resting on one of her shoulders, she closed her eyes and tried to follow their example.

One last thing went through her head before she succumbed to a restless sleep.

'We did not just lose our father; we lost our mother as well. I will never forgive her for that.'

* * *

_That was chapter 2, lads and lasses! Don't be too harsh on Níli; she kinda has to fill the role of both older sister and mother now. You'll notice later in the story that the relationship between the three siblings is very special, and the main reason is what happened in this chapter._

_Next chapter we'll start with the movie, this was just to show you how a horrific event can have a huge effect on how Níli will act later on._

_Don't forget to leave a review, pretty please ;) Hope to see you in the next chapter!_

_xx Habibty 17_


	3. The Start

**AN:**  
_**First of, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapters; they made my day when I read them! I do apologize for the long wait, but life's busy (unfortunately). **_

_**Without further ado, let's continue with Níli's take on the journey. Hope you all enjoy this one **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to The Hobbit; that right belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the great Peter Jackson for the awesome take on the movies._

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Níli)**

It was nighttime, and Níli ushered her pony forward. A scowl could be seen on her dwarven features, her blue eyes narrowed in irritation. "Blasted Halflings, staring at you while you politely ask for directions."

She of course knew that it was due to the fact that they may have never seen a Dwarf, but still it irked her; politeness was something that was associated with Halflings, or so she had heard.

Blowing against a strand of hair that hung in her face, Níli's lips turned up in a mischievous smile when she thought of the looks that would shoot her way when she reached her destination. The smile evaporated when she thought of her uncle Thorin, who had been like a father to her and her two brothers. He specifically told her to stay in the Bue Mountains with Dís, but how could she? The need to be with her brothers and protect them as best as she could was too high.

Closing her eyes while the pony pranced on, she thought of the last conversation she had with her uncle.

"_Uncle, how can you expect me to sit here and do nothing while my family risks their lives?" Níli said, not shying away from the glare Thorin sent her way._

"_I expect you," Thorin growled, "to stay here and watch over your mother. Would you leave her here, alone and vulnerable?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Níli stood up from her seat in their small home and looked down at her uncle with angry eyes. "You have said yourself that we are safe here. Uncle," she sighed, the anger leaving her body when she thought of him and her brothers fighting enemies by themselves. "You need me. Master Dwalin and you have trained me in the arts of combat. I am as good as any of the others, if not better!"_

"_You are a Dwarrowdam, Níli! There are but a few left and as your uncle, it is my duty to protect you and I will not risk your life on this mission. I will not," Thorin whispered, standing and grasping his nieces' face in his hands, "lose you Níli."_

_Closing her eyes, she pulled her face out of her uncle's hands and crossed her arms. "But you will risk the lives of your nephews? That is not fair and you know it!"_

"_Shazara!" Thorin growled, feeling guilty when his niece took a step back in shock. He had never raised his voice like that at her, but he felt hurt when his only niece accused him of putting Fíli and Kíli in danger. "You stay here and take care of your mother. I will hear no more word about it."_

She had listened to her uncle and stopped speaking, but that did not mean that she would cower away like some helpless dwarf.

Their last goodbye was without problem, both her and Thorin forgetting their fight when they realized it might be the last time they would see each other. She had hugged her uncle tightly, asked him to be careful and take care of her brothers until they would meet again.

Níli smiled softly when she thought of the last time she had seen her brothers, both Fíli and Kíli sad and near tears when they had shared their goodbyes with her.

"_You both take care of one another." Níli told them in her soft but hoarse voice, the sound comforting to the two male dwarves._

"_We will sister, we always do." Fíli attempted to smile at his older sister, but they both knew that it never reached his eyes. "We will think of you when we reclaim Erebor."_

"_Only then?" Níli snorted, chuckling when both her brothers sputtered out apologies. "I know, I know, I was only joking you silly dwarves."_

_The three siblings shared a smile before they all grasped each other tightly. "I will miss you, Níli." Kíli mumbled in her ear, inhaling his sisters scent with which he had grown up, attempting to commit it to memory. _

"_As will I, brother." Níli sighed, hugging her brothers even closer to her. Tears filled her eyes when she thought of them being away from her. Since their mothers' grief over their father and uncle, she had never been the same and it was Níli, together with Thorin, who took care of Fíli and Kíli ever since. They had grown closer than mere siblings since that day. "I will miss both of you." Squeezing them close one last time, Níli pressed her forehead against Kíli's before doing the same to Fíli. "Remember," she whispered, "we will always be together."_

She loved her brothers more than anything and could not wait to see them again. Looking up, her eyes widened when she saw the green, round door with the an odd looking mark on it.

"Penny, I think we made it!" Níli whispered, patting her pony on the neck. "Yes, I am sure this is it."

She glanced around and grew even more sure of herself when she saw the other ponies stationed near the door.

Steering Penny towards her fellow ponies, Níli jumped off and patter her pony one more time before she stepped In front of the huge, round door. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked.

* * *

**Inside**

Huffing in anger, Bilbo Baggins stomped to the kitchen, ready to reprimand the dwarves on their behavior when he stopped, his eyes wide and a shell shocked expression on his face. The dishes were neatly stacked and he could not see any stains on them.

He heard how the dwarves and Gandalf laughed merrily, no doubt finding the look on his face comical. Their laughter fell silent when they all heard three knocks on the door.

"That'll be him." Balin said, clapping his brother Dwalin on his arm.

"No, Master dwarf," Gandalf smiled, his eyes crinkling merrily when he saw the confused faces of the dwarves and Bilbo. "I think we may have another visitor. My dear hobbit, would you be so kind to go and see who's at the door?"

Frowning for only second, Bilbo nodded quickly. Whilst walking towards the front door, he silently prayed it would not be another dish throwing dwarf. He hesitated only slightly before he opened the door.

The hobbit's eyes grew big with surprise and shock by what, or should he say who, he found on his doorstep.

It was no doubt a dwarf, the bulky figure and furry clothes giving it away instantly. The difference though, was the way the dwarf stood there, a curious look on a beardless face.

Bilbo grew even more shocked when he realized this was no male dwarf, but a female. She too had braids in her dark hair, held together with the same clasps he had seen on Fíli and Kíli. Her nose was not as long and wide as the other Dwarves' noses, but smaller and slimmer. Her blue eyes were framed by long, dark lashes and she had prominent cheekbones. If not for the scar which went through her right eyebrow, he might have called her beautiful.

His shock only grew when he noticed the belt full of daggers around her waist and a heavy looking sword poking out above her shoulder.

"Excuse me," the dwarf said, clearing her throat and smirking when she saw the Hobbit blush, "but is this Bag End?"

Blinking, Bilbo was shocked to hear a quite husky voice coming out of the stranger. "Oh yes, yes this Bag End!"

"An honest Halfling, thank Mahal!" the stranger sighed in relief. "Níli is my name. At your service…?" she gave him a questioning look and Bilbo realized he had yet to introduce himself.

"B-bilbo Baggins, at yours."

Giving him a nod, Níli patiently waited for the hobbit to invite her in. Waving her hand when Bilbo muttered an apology, she stepped inside and laid down her weapons where she could see a whole collection stacked upon a small chest. Taking off her cloak, she took a breath, looked up and grinned when she saw every male in the room staring at her with their mouths wide open.

"Might want to close those," she snickered, "you never know when something nasty might fly in."

"Níli!"

Shooting her head towards the noise, Níli almost fell over when her two brothers barreled into her.

"What are you doing here? Does Thorin know you are here? I am glad you have decided to come, rules be damned!" Both Fíli and Kíli were shouting questions in her ears but she decided to ignore them, instead gripping them both close to her and laughing at their enthusiasm.

"I knew you would miss me too much, so I decided to grace you with my presence." she said jokingly.

Stepping away from their firm hold on her, she placed her hands on one shoulder of both her brothers and squeezed them when they send her relief filled smiles.

Looking over them, for she was half a head taller than Kíli, her smile widened even further when she saw the other dwarves standing with amused looks on their faces.

"Master Dwalin!" she chuckled. Letting go of her brothers' shoulders, she walked to the tall dwarf and greeted him happily. "Good to see you. Master Balin, you have not aged a day since the last time I saw you."

Both Balin and Dwalin laughed at the antics of Níli, and soon the house was filled with happy greetings from all sides.

Gandalf cleared his throat loudly, trying to be heard through all the commotion. He smiled when everyone immediately stopped conversing and looked up at his towering figure. "Níli, daughter of Dís. Welcome, my dear."

"Gandalf," Níli nodded her head at the wizard, "a pleasure to see you."

"I have gathered that Thorin does not know you are here?" he asked, tilting his head downwards and looking in her eyes. Humming when he saw the anger in her eyes, he straightened himself. "Yes, my assumptions were correct then."

"Níli," Bofur said, making the female dwarf cast her eyes on him. "What will Thorin say when he sees you? You have taken a huge risk here."

"Do not fret, Master Bofur." Gandalf nodded. "We shall find out soon enough."

As if on cue, three knocks were heard by all.

"He is here." the wizard proclaimed. Everyone fell silent and awaited the entrance of their leader.

The forgotten hobbit sniffed loudly and mentally prepared himself for yet another dwarf entering his home.

All of the dwarves, safe for Níli that is, walked towards the door with Gandalf at the front and took in the figure that was Thorin Oakenshield.

Big by dwarven standards, the leader of the company was an imposing figure. Streaks of grey could be seen through his long, brown hair and a prominent nose together with thin lips and steel, blue eyes made for a handsome Dwarf.

"Gandalf." Thorin spoke while he stepped into the cozy home and took off his cloak. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." He nodded at his company when they bowed their heads out of respect.

For the first time since Níli had entered Bag End, Bilbo spoke up. "Mark? There is no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" the hobbit cried in distress, walking forward and trying to inspect the door.

"There is a mark." Gandalf said. "I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this," Thorin said while he walked closer to the hobbit and crossed his arms, "this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins," he said while he slowly circled around Bilbo, "have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Axe or sword?" Thorin continued, now standing in front of him again. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skills at Conkers if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." the hobbit answered.

Smirking, Thorin turned his head towards his fellow dwarves. "Thought as much. He looks more like grocer than a burglar."

The dwarves laughed at that and Thorin frowned when he heard one particular laugh standing out from the others. Closing his eyes, the King under the Mountain sighed before he turned around and searched for the culprit.

* * *

**Níli**

Níli swallowed her nerves when she saw her uncle glaring in the direction where she was standing, hiding behind her brothers. It didn't do much good, seeing as she was taller than both. Stealing her nerves, she walked through the small crowd of dwarves and faced her uncle.

"Thorin."

She raised her head daringly when she saw her uncle's glare and awaited the shouts that would soon fill the house.

"Have you gone deaf?" Thorin growled angrily, stalking towards his niece and stopping right in front of her. "I told you not to come here!"

"And I did not listen."

"Clearly!" he shouted. "Your selfishness has left your mother alone, Níli!" Shaking his head, Thorin sighed. "I am very disappointed in you."

She winced when she saw the disappointment in his eyes. It was like knife piercing through her skin.

"Please Thorin, I know that what I did was wrong. But I cannot let you do this alone. If you want to call it a selfish act, so be it." Níli said. "But I know why I've done this. Everyone knows. My skills would be missed during this journey. Face it Thorin," she shrugged her shoulders, "you need me."

"I do not need you, Níli." Thorin shook his head, ignoring the hurt look in his niece's eyes. "But, I did always tell you that family is the most important thing. Which is why I wanted you to stay with your mother."

"But Thorin, you know how she-"

"I know." Thorin interrupted her, stepping closer to his sister-daughter. "Which is why I won't send you back."

It took Níli a moment to grasp her uncle's words, but when she did, a grin grew on her features and she didn't protest when he pressed their foreheads together.

"Do not ignore my command next time." Thorin warned, nodding when Níli promised that she wouldn't.

Everyone made their way back to the dining room and sat themselves down, Thorin and Níli receiving leftover food while the rest began talking.

"What news of the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked from his seat close to Thorin. "Did they all come?"

"Aye." Thorin answered. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

Everyone murmed their joy and relief, Níli, Fíli and Kíli the loudest of them all.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" the tattooed dwarf asked after it had quieted down. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin shook his head. "They will not come."

"Traitor." Níli huffed softly from in between her brothers, murmers of disappointment heard from everyone.

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin said.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked from behind Thorin, confusion clear in his voice.

The Wizard turned on his seat and looked at the hobbit. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."

Bilbo nodded and disappeared for a short time before he returned with a candle which he placed on the table.

Níli shoved her bowl of soup away and leaned forward, curious when Gandalf placed a map on the table.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read off the map.

"Aye." Gloin confirmed. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

Oin decided to speak up. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. 'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.'

"Uh," Níli looked up from the map and frowned at the Hobbit who had made the noise. "What beast?"

"Well," Bofure happily said, his hat causing Níli to shake her head in amusement, "that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborn fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is!" Bilbo said in frustration.

"I'm not afraid!" Ori cried out suddenly, making Níli lean backwards slightly by the sheer volume. "I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

"Oh you silly dwarf!" Níli rolled her eyes, groaning when everyone began to shout out nonsense

"Sit down!" Dori forced his youngest brother down on the chair.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us." Balin reminded everyone. "But we number just fourteen, and not fourteen of the best, nor the brightest."

At once, almost everyone began objecting.

"Hey, who are you calling dim!"

"Watch it!"

"No!"

"I take offense to that!" Níli yelled angrily, almost at her feet before her brothers forced her back in her seat.

"What did he say?" Oin's voice could be heard through the racked, and it almost made Níli smile.

She blinked in surprise when Fíli slammed his fist on the table. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" he shouted, grinning when he heard Níli yell 'Aye!'.

"And you forget," the youngest prince said, "we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

Excited shouts could be heard from almost everyone and questioned were fired at the Grey Wizard.

"Oh, well, now uh," Gandalf sputtered, inhaling more from his pipe, "I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-"

"How many then?" Dori asked excitedly.

"Uh, what?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

"Oh for Mahal's sake!" Níli shouted when every single dwarf, safe for her and her uncle, began to bet how many dragons Gandalf had slaughtered in his time. "Be silent!" Níli's request was ignored by all, but not that of her uncle.

"_Shazara!_" Thorin yelled loudly when he had enough of the shouting. "If we have read the signs, do you not think others have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look East to the mountain," he said, "assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected."

Níli frowned when she thought of others running off with their heirloom.

"Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Thorin stood from his chair and lifted his arm in the air.

"_Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!_" All the dwarves shouted in agreement. Níli looked at her uncle with pride and respect. Only he could inspire them like that.

"You forget," Balin suddenly started, only to get interrupted by the female dwarf.

"Oh please Master Balin, let us have a moment of rejoicing here." Níli sighed, leaning her elbows on the table and putting her head in her hands when Balin decided to ignore her comment.

"The front gate is sealed." Balin continued. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf commented.

Frowing, Níli leaned closer to Fíli. "So it's only a little true then?" she whispered in his ear. She let her arms drop from the table when Fíli snorted in amusement. Frowning at her brother, she turned her head to the wizard when she heard her uncle's amazed voice.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked in bewilderment, he and every other member of the company looking on in wonderment to the ornately wrought, dwarfish key.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping." Gandalf answered before he carefully handed the key to Thorin. "It is yours now."

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fíli spoke up, and Níli almost rolled her eyes at the obvious assumption her younger brother made.

Pointing at the map with his pipe, Gandalf spoke again. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kíli exclaimed. Now Níli did role her eyes at her youngest brother, shooting him a glare when she felt his elbow dig in her side.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf said, and Níli couldn't help but regret the immense protectiveness of her Race when it comes to personal things. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can." The Wizard looked around at everyone. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori nodded.

Níli looked at the small hobbit when she heard his voice. "Hm," Bilbo agreed, "a good one too. An expert I'd imagine." Sliding his thumbs behind his suspenders, Bilbo rolled on his huge feet while looking quite happy with himself.

That look changed when Gloin directed a question towards the hobbit. "And are you?"

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked confusedly.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin cheered, making Níli and some of the other dwarfs laugh.

"M-me?" the tiniest creature in the room asked fearfully. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins." Balin said. "He's hardly burglar material."

Níli snorted softly when she saw the hobbit nodding in agreement. She decided he indeed did not look like a burglar. She had seen some on her many trips she had taken and couldn't remember a single burglar looking like their host.

"Aye." Dwaling agreed with his brother. "The wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Deciding to sit this argument out, Níli leaned back and took another bite from her soup while she ignored all the shouting from around her. Looking next to her, she offered Kíli a bite when she saw him looking at her bowl and handed it over when he stuck his hands out. She nodded in agreement when he made a noise of enjoyment after he stuck the spoon in his mouth. Bilbo might not be a burglar, but he was a great cook.

Níli frowned confusedly when she noticed a huge shadow crawling over the table and looking up, her eyes widened in surprise and wonder when she noticed Gandalf growing bigger and bigger while he rose from his seat.

"Enough!" he shouted in a very powerful voice that Níli had never heard before. She wasn't the only one; every dwarf was now silent and staring at the wizard in amazement. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is!"

Hearing a cough next to her, Níli quickly stood up and patted her choking brother on his back, who must have been so shocked that he swallowed to soon. Giving one last hard stomp, Níli heaved a sigh in relief when her brother breathed in again.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet," the now normal Gandalf continued, not having noticed the choking Kíli who was now waving away his older sibling's concerns. "In fact, they can pass by unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth, now fifteenth," Gandalf winked at Níli who send him a cheeky smile, "member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearance suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." Gandalf pointed his last remark at Thorin.

Sharing a long look with the Wizard, Thorin sighed before he turned his head away from Gandalf. "Very well," he finally spoke. "Have it your way."

"No, no, no!" Bilbo protested.

"Give him the contract." Thorin directed at Bofur, ignoring the protests of the Hobbit.

"Please." Bilbo tried again, realizing it was useless when a large piece of paper was shoved into his hands.

"Alright, we're off!" Bofur excitedly said. "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

Níli watched in amusement how Bilbo's eyes slowly widened after hearing every word. "Funeral arrangements?"

The hobbit took a few steps back and Níli could hear him muttering to himself. Feeling a nudge on her shoulder, she turned her head and looked at Fíli questionably. "Empty pockets?" he asked her with a smirk.

Giving her brother a smirk in return, she nudged Kíli and waited until she saw his head out of the corner of her eyes before she answered her blonde brother. "Ten coins says he'll faint after reading the possible injuries."

"Ten says he won't faint at all." Kíli said with challenge in his brown eyes.

"Fifteen if he faints within a minute." Fíli finished, nodding when all three siblings smirked.

Níli turned her head towards her uncle and narrowed her eyes when she saw him finishing a conversation with Gandalf. She wondered what that was about.

The smirk grew back on her features when she heard Bilbo reading the contract out loud and made eye contact with her brothers before she looked back at the hobbit.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth, guess that's fifteenth now, of total profit, if any. Seems fair." Bilbo nodded nervously. "Eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations… evisceration… in-incineration?"

"Oh aye." Bofur nodded at the now breathless looking Bilbo. "He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

"Huh." Bilbo breathed. Níli put a hand in front of her mouth to stop her smirk from showing. He was starting to grow a bit unsteady it seemed.

"You all right, laddie?" Bofur asked in concern.

"Uh, yeah," Bilbo hesitated slightly. "Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur continued, seemingly not realizing that it did the hobbit no good.

"Air, I-I-I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof!" Bofur gestured with his arms. "You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Níli looked around and noticed how everyone was now staring at Bilbo, who looked like he had just ran back from the Misty Mountains with the way he was breathing so heavily.

"Hmm. Nope."

With those words, the hobbit's eyes closed and he fell over onto the hard wooden floor.

"Ah, very helpful Bofur." Gandalf scolded the now guilty looking dwarf.

"Ha, pay up!" Fíli demanded, sticking his palms out to Fíli and Kíli. "That'll be ten coins each, please and thank you." he grinned, wiggling his fingers when Kíli grumbled and fished out some coins from his pocket. Before he could place them in Fíli's hands, Níli snatched the coins up.

"No, thank you, dear brother!" Níli grinned, holding her own hand out.

"No, no." Fíli protested, "I said within a minute!"

"And I said after the possible injuries which, as I recall, was far more accurate than yours."

Níli raised her eyebrows when Fíli opened his mouth to protest, only to grumble in disappointment and hand her over the coins he owed her.

"Lovely doing business with you, Fee." Níli smiled, chuckling when both Fíli and Kíli pulled on a strand of hair to annoy her.

She hadn't noticed that Gandalf, Bilbo, Balin and her uncle had disappeared. She only realized it when her uncle and Balin returned from wherever they were a couple of minutes ago.

"Time for some smokes, lads." Bofur sighed after seeing the look on his leader's face.

Stashing her coins in the pocket of her pants, Níli followed Fíli and the rest of the dwarves to what appeared to be the living room, Kíli wanting to grab himself another drink.

Everyone settled themselves down, the fire glowing an ember light through the room. She sat on the ground against the wall, Fíli taking a seat next to her and slowly, the dwarves began to hum in low voices.

Níli didn't look up from the ground when she noticed her younger brother standing in front of her, she just kept on humming the familiar tune and listened as her uncle's voice filled the space.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,  
Through dungeons deep and caverns old.  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long forgotten gold._

All of the dwarves' voices filled the room when the last four lines began, Níli voice a little higher than that of the rest.

_The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, its flaming spread,  
trees like torches blazed with light._

Finishing the song, Níli looked up from the floor and shared a look with her uncle. She nodded softly when she saw the silent question in his eyes.

She knew that once they started, there was doubt that they would stop until they had reached their destination.

Tearing her eyes away from her uncle's, she looked at both of her brothers and all the doubts that she may have had evaporated.

She was ready.

* * *

**AN:  
**_**And that concludes the first official chapter of this story. A bit long and not many changes because I thought this wasn't really something I could put Níli into without changing the whole atmosphere. I tried as best as I could and next chapter we'll get to some funnier stuff.**_

_**Follow, favorite or review (maybe all three?) if you liked it and want to see more of Níli!**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed and until next time!  
xxx**_


End file.
